Hair playing
by ShirePrince
Summary: Please don't take this seriously okay :') it was again as a joke to a friend. The 'me' figure in this is around 20-years old, Dave is.. his age. Don't judge me okay :') Dave if you ever get to read this PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT READ IT IT'S NOT WORTH IT IT'S NOT FUNNY IT'S GROSS DON'T READ IT PLEASE SPARE YOURSELF


div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 16px;"  
div class="_1t_p clearfix" style="zoom: 1; margin-bottom: 15px; position: relative; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_41ud" style="margin-left: 36px; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="clearfix _o46 _3erg _3i_m _nd_ direction_ltr text_align_ltr" style="zoom: 1; direction: ltr; position: relative; white-space: pre-wrap; font-family: inherit;"  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He had gotten a haircut, it looked so stupid... all shaved on both sides, with his hair flat in the middle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the hell happened? Got gum in your hair?" I teased him with a sneer. His face fell a little, he appeared a little crestfallen even, as if he expected me to actually like it. He sighed slightly and said "No, it's my new haircut. Figures you don't like it actually." I was not about to ask why. I didn't need to hear his weak remark./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I instead walked up to him, and laid a hand on his chest, trailing up and down, in circles and back again. He slowly lifted a hand and stroked through my hair. My beautiful hair, unlike his ugly coupe. I looked it over again, with searching eyes. "Nope, can't say I get used to it." He frowned a little. Seems his hair is a weak spot... interesting. I smirked ever so slightly. So slight, that only he could be the one to notice it through familiarity. "Whatever you're thinking about, don't fucking do it." He told me in a very serious voice. I just chuckled lightheartedly. I leaned my head against his chest and said "I ain't thinking about anything." and smiled. I could just hear him grumbling in his mind. Oh how this teasing just kept our kismessissitude strong. Small jabs always did the trick. I took his arm, and brought him to the bedchamber./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I undid his clothing, and kept mine on, showing dominance. I was to be the one in control this time./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"he had nothing against me, not after his stupid haircut at least. I ruffled his hair, that got him upset. He didn't want me touching it anymore. "My, weren't you the one who always begged me to pull and yank your hair? How times have changed." I smirked. "You're not touching my hair anymore." he simply said/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"my face fell at that remark. "Let's just get on with it." I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He rolled his eyes at that. "Oh come on, don't make it sound like it's such a big ordeal. You know you like it, why not be a bit more... enthusiastic?" I grumbled a bit. "I'm as enthusiastic right now as I will be this evening. Now come and lay down already." He shook his head with a frown. "Ah what the fuck now?" I yelled. "Just get on the goddamn bed already!" He crossed his arms and shook his head again. "You're such a little baby, you know that. And a bratty one too." I huffed. I grabbed his arm, and swung him on the bed. He looked up at me, I grinned. I loved it when he had to look up at me like that. He was not happy, but he didn't need to be happy. He just needed to lie down and take it./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I looked at him, and caressed his chest with both my hands. Massaging his pectorals, his abdomen and down to his dick. I massages it gently first, but got rougher along the way. He grunted in both pain and pleasure. I bend down, and started sucking his lower abdomen, teasing him. with a grunt he spurred me on to go to his dick, and I smacked him in the face. He was not the one in control tonight, and he was not allowed to speak me in that way. He held his face with his hand, looking a little shocked, almost as if I truly hurt him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"good/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I grinned softly, and bend down again to suck his dick off. I moved up and down, caressing the sides with my tongue, swirling around the tip each time I got up. He started panting slightly. I kissed the tip, and I then truly started. I took all of it in, welcoming it with my tongue, letting it feel at ease in my soft mouth. I tasted it, his pre-cum, it tasted so good. I sucked him off a little, and let go again, licking and swirling my tongue around every area. with one of my hands I played with his balls, often pinching them to fuel the hate. Can't get too red here.../span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After a while, I ended, and moved up a little. I kissed him on his lips, he felt all sweaty and warm. it felt very good../span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"I sat down, right on his dick, and in one go, it went inside me whole. I moaned loudly, the first penetration is always the hardest to take. He wasn't especially large, but well enough for me to moan. I moved my butt up and down, like riding a horse, riding him hard. He grunted, very much enjoying it. I grabbed his throat and scratched it a little. I then scratched his chest like a cat, slowly letting my nails sink into his skin. I moved a little, and sat down on both his arms, holding them down with my knees. He looked at me in surprise. I grabbed his hair, and bent him towards me, making him suck my boobs. He complied, but he clearly wasn't happy about me grabbing my hair, as he was trying to break free. But I didn't let him. This old man was staying put./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He sucked me good, nipping my nipples every now and then. I panted and moaned. All the while, I kept riding his dick. He felt so good so deep inside me. I leaned back and let myself go completely. My movements became sloppier and sloppier, as I came closer and closer. Climbing up and up. Until I finally came crashing down again. I moaned and groaned under the weight of the feeling. I was finally done, and laid down on his chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He scraped his throat. -Ahem- I just grunted at him. "I ain't done yet sweetheart." he said. I pushed my hand in his face and said "I don't care, do it yourself"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He frowned, and commanded me to finish him off. I told him there was no way, I was exhausted./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He looked at my face, and was about to force me to do it for him, but he decided to have mercy. He hugged me tightly with one arm, and with the other, jacked himself off./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 16px;" /div 


End file.
